<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beautiful by trippieseojoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640361">Beautiful</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/trippieseojoon/pseuds/trippieseojoon'>trippieseojoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:47:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/trippieseojoon/pseuds/trippieseojoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn’t fair, Minji thinks. Siyeon being as beautiful as she is just doesn’t make sense.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beautiful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It isn’t fair, Minji thinks. Siyeon being as beautiful as she is just <em> doesn’t </em> make sense. It never has. That’s really all Minji can think about right now. Hand lost under the fabric of Siyeon’s pants, she isn’t concerned with the risk of being caught. She can’t bring herself to care about how much trouble they’re probably already in for having disappeared. With Siyeon panting the way she is, warm breath setting her lips ablaze every time she breathes, Minji really can’t be bothered to do anything except take in the beauty she’s only intensifying. </p><p> </p><p>Siyeon’s always beautiful, but she looks even more so whenever they’re like this.</p><p> </p><p>The music from the concert hall is echoing even in the restrooms. The sound is still bouncing off of the walls, shaking the stall with every passing second. It’s a hot song. It’s almost as if the universe knew that this was going to happen, knew how desperate Siyeon was.</p><p> </p><p>The moan that leaves Siyeon’s lips holds caution. A rushed hand urges Minji to grip harder onto the thigh against her hips. She does, pushing more into Siyeon as she continues to rub her clit. </p><p> </p><p>“I'm gonna cum.” she pants, finding it harder and harder to draw air in.</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes close tightly and she gives it all her effort to stay quiet. There's no one there with them, Minji’s sure. And the music is loud enough that not even anyone outside of the door would hear her. Even so, the fact that Siyeon’s trying to keep herself contained is sexy. Pleasure colors her furrowed brow, just like her red face, as she cums. Her jaw slacks, but no noise leaves her lips as she trembles between Minji’s frame and the wall.</p><p> </p><p>Minji keeps two fingers pressed up against her, letting Siyeon roll her hips up and milk her own orgasm. She makes herself busy with marking Siyeon’s neck with kisses. She can't leave any marks, but that doesn't stop her from sucking with the intent to do so. She loves how Siyeon’s skin tastes under her tongue. </p><p> </p><p>“Babe— Babe.” a moan jumps from her throat as Minji sinks her teeth into her neck, “Minji.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just once.” </p><p> </p><p>A playful smile forces Siyeon’s concerned gaze to break. She just rolls her eyes, chest still taking in thick air. </p><p> </p><p>“We should go, yeah?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Minji mutters, enamored by the glow on Siyeon’s skin. </p><p> </p><p>She gets her fingers dirty with Siyeon’s arousal before taking her hand out of her pants. It’s as if Siyeon knows what she’s going to do. She grabs her hand and guides it close. Minji’s jaw tenses as she lets Siyeon suck on her fingers, tongue playing with each one. She holds her gaze the entire time. The heat between Minji’s thighs flares. </p><p> </p><p>“Ready?” Siyeon asks with feigned innocence, “We should go, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Minji can’t help but smirk in amusement as Siyeon’s hands move. One goes right between Minji’s thighs and rubs her there before going to unbutton her pants. Her hand slowly disappears under the waistband of her underwear.</p><p> </p><p>“We really don’t have time…” </p><p> </p><p>Her voice shakes as Siyeon uses a finger to rub against her clit, moving it lower to slide inside of her as she does. </p><p> </p><p>It disappears just as slowly and Minji’s frame shakes as it does. Siyeon brings her finger up and teases her own lips before tasting it. With a taunt in her curved brow, she insists.</p><p> </p><p>“Just once.” </p><p> </p><p>Minji rolls <em> her </em>eyes this time and hurries to button up her pants. She fixes Siyeon up as well. If she focuses on getting back to the dressing rooms, in theory, she won’t focus on the burn between her legs. She’s about to turn to finally unlock the stall when a hand takes the back of her neck and pulls her into a kiss. Siyeon backs her up against the door as their lips meld together. Her tongue letting Minji know just how bad she wants another taste. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Let’s go. Let me actually clean up.” Siyeon mutters against her lips, “Go ahead without me so it doesn’t look suspicious.” </p><p> </p><p>Taking in Siyeon’s beauty once more before leaving the stall, she lingers. It really doesn’t make sense. As she’s washing her hands, someone walks in the restroom. She hears Siyeon flush the toilet, but she doesn’t come out. She’s probably scared that the person who just came in is staff. Not this time, thankfully.</p><p> </p><p>Heading back to the dressing rooms, it’s hard to keep a smile off her lips. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>